Nothing
by MRojas08
Summary: Decidido marcó su número, le confesaría que seguía amándola. Él quería escuchar su voz, él quería palabras pero todo lo que escuchó fue Nada...


**Hola….Este uno de mis tantos Dramiones que he escrito, no soy nueva pero tampoco soy perfecta. Dejen sus Reviews y me comentan que les pareció, les recomiendo escuchar esta canción mientras lo leen. **

watch?v=KMihKmoYfe8&feature=g-hist

**Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen…son de la rubia que me dio la mejor infancia de todas y que yo solo los ocupo para divertirme un rato y darle la vuelta que me hubiera gustado leer…**

**Cualquier error me avisan, para así corregirlo. **

**Nothing  
Por: MRojas08**

Estaría mucho mejor muerto, Estaría mejor un vagabundo que yo…Eso no lo sé. ¿Estoy mejor ahora? Jamás…Ellos dicen que jamás estaba con ella, además que no merecía estar con un hombre como yo. A pesar de todo ellos seguían con sus ideas de que los hijos de muggles eran inferiores. Si…lo admito yo también pensaba así pero todo cambió cuando la conocí _más a fondo. _

Las últimas semanas he estado muy deprimido, nada puede alegrarme. Así que mis amigos tratan de animarme llevándome a un bar pero nada puede cambiar. Theo y Blaise siempre han sido mis confidentes, nos conocemos desde muy pequeños, ellos si me conocen. Saben que la amo con todo mi corazón.

Sonrió con las locuras que dice Blaise, pero por dentro sé que me sigo muriendo porque ella no está conmigo.

-¡Vamos Draco! ¡Animate! – le decía el castaño mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Un par de tragos te ayudarán a olvidarla – aseguró el moreno mientras llamaba al _bartender_

Tal vez estos tragos ayudarían a olvidarla pero solo un momento nada más. Recordé todo. La manera dulce de mirare, la manera de sonreírme, la manera cuando se sonrojaba cuando le decía algo lindo y hasta a veces comentarios morbosos, también cuando me regañaba porque a veces era un flojo y no me gustaba levantarme de la cama, me gustaba quedarme abrazándola.

_Un par de tragos te ayudarán a olvidarla – _recordé pero después de unos más supe que nada ni siquiera el alcohol me harían olvidarla.

Creo que a veces soy un poco masoquista por en ese mismo instante recordé porque no estaba con ella

Tocó la puerta con delicadeza a como solo él solía hacerlo. Ella abrió sonriente sabiendo quien era que la esperaba detrás de esa pequeña puerta de mármol.

No le dio ni tiempo de hablar cuando ya el rubio devoraba sus labios con fervor, como si tuviera años o hasta siglos sin besarla, increíble saber que se habían visto la noche anterior.

Hermione lo sintió un poco diferente , pero esa _absurda _idea se le fue completamente de la cabeza al sentir las traviesas manos de su amante recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Necesitaba sentirla lo más pronto posible, necesitaba sentirla una _última vez _

Caminaron lentamente por el pequeño departamento, lanzando prendas masculinas y femeninas por todo aquel lugar.

Hermione sabía que ya habían llegado a su habitación así que se dejo recostar por el Malfoy en la cama.

La acariciaba como nunca lo había hecho, lo hacía con mucha pasión, con fervor, como si esta fuera la _última vez. _

Esa noche la penetró duro, fuerte, hundiéndose lo que más pudiese. Lo hacía tan rápido y delicioso.

Esa noche no la hizo suya una vez, ni siquiera dos, fueron ochos malditas y condenadas veces que no lograron saciar completamente su deseo por aquella mujer que se encontraba dormida en su pecho.

Lentamente se deshizo del brazo que se enredaba en su cuello y se levantó de la cama tratando de que _su _castaña no sintiera su ausencia.

Le acarició por _última vez _el cabello y la beso cortamente en los labios y se marchó inmediatamente de su cueva de amor.

Esa misma mañana Hermione recibió una lechuza que jamás pudo reconocer con _El Profeta _

En la portada del mimo aparecía un sonriente rubio besando a una hermosa mujer que a como decían en el periódico era la futura señora Malfoy.

Solo ellos sabían cómo esto iba a terminar, conmigo borracho y de seguro gritando locuras. Salimos del bar, yo más borracho que nunca. Gritaba y gritaba por toda la calle no me importaba que todos pensara que estaba loco, pero para mí todo estaba viendo todo tenía sentido…

Salimos del bar, yo estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer…necesitaba verte cara a caro otra vez. Sabía que si lo hacía me perdonarías, así que puse todas mis esperanzas en ellos.

Caminaba borracho detrás de mis amigos, ellos iban riendo, hablando…

Pasamos por un pequeño puente ellos se adelantaron y yo camine más lento. Estaba pensando en ella. Una estúpida lágrima se escurrió por mi mejilla y todo se fue a la mierda.

-Hermione – grite desesperado. – Hermione – volví a gritar. Esperaba que ella me escuchara.

De pronto me pareció ver su rostro debajo del agua. Mire fijamente y sí era ella…me subí al pequeño puente y me lancé al agua desesperado por tenerla nuevamente en mi brazos.

Creo que mis amigos no se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, porque no escuche nada.

La mire a ella sonriente, llamándome estaba con un traje blanco, me sonreía y me lanzaba besos. Me acerqué y me acarició el rostro suavemente intente darle un beso, ella fue arrancada de mis brazos...después de eso no escuché _nada. _

Sé que estoy borracho, pero ella escuchará las palabras y escuchará todo…

El amor a veces puede ser toxico y matarte, tus manos tal vez temblaran cuando te des cuenta de que nadie está esperándote.

Sé que estoy borracho, pero ella escuchará las palabras y escuchará todo…

Decidido marque su número le confesé que seguía enamorado pero todo lo que escuché fue _nada_

Yo quería palabras pero todo lo que escuché fue _nada_. Obtuve _nada. _

Quería unas malditas palabras pero todo lo que esuché fue _nada…_

_Nada…_

*Algunos personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran escritora J.K y otros son de mi loca imaginación* La historia salió mientras miraba el video Nothing de uno de mis grupos favoritos The Script


End file.
